Phantasy Star, Chaotic History
by Nashin
Summary: Discontinued until further notice...it will be better off I work offline and submit the chapters all at once.
1. Introduction Phantasy Star I

Phantasy Star

The Chaotic History

This is my first Phantasy Star Fanfic. It is the novelization of themany games, many events may be completely fictious, others are true to the story. Please enjoy...

INTRODUCTION--------------------------------------------------------

Many years ago in time...

There was a battle that shook the foundations of the universe. The beings of Light and Darkness battled eachother for control of the universe. Darkness had been defeated after thousands of years, and placed under a seal of three orbs. These orbs were placed on three planets orbiting a red star called "Algol". One planet was called Motavia, the desert planet closest to the sun contained the red orb. The planet Dezoris, the frozen planet that held in place the blue orb. Lastly, a planet of green, Parma. It held the green crystal. After thousands of years, a great king named Lassic came to power. His reigh was lengthy and powerful. One day, a mysterious cult came to his palace, they asked him if he needed the gift of immortality. Lassic was a very old man, he didn't refuse the offer. The gift came at heavy repercussions; the draining of human souls. He captured countless innoscents and drained their souls one after one. After years, it is Space Century 342. An event took place on Parma, in the capital city of Camineet.A strong willed fifteen year old girl named Alis Landale, is determinedto put an end Lassic, sending his fearful reign into the annals of history after the enraging death of her brother, Nero.

May Alis be protected by Nero in the journey of her life...


	2. Chapter One The Sparking Fire

Chapter One:

The Sparking Flame

One day in the Parman city of Camineet, a girl named Alis Landale is laying down in her bed, still tired after a long night of anxiety. Then a loud noise; the sound of a gunshot is heard outside. Alis opens her eyes, "Nero, please make it back safely," she thought.

Alis is a beautiful girl of fifteen years, standing at 5"3, long brown hair, deep blue eyes, and a gentle facial expression on her face at most times. Right now her expression was rather worried looking. She usually wears a gray shirt with a golden insignia, a pink headband matching her skirt, and her boots were brown with black Laconia lining it in several parts. Right now she was still in her bedclothes, a white top and black shorts.

She then heard a series of gunshots out side, the noise sounded like a Laser Gun. Alis then decided to go take a look outside, she got out of her bed, she then walked to her door. It was closed, she then reached for the doornob and opened the door. The house had no lights on. Alis puts out her right hand an presses a blue button which then flashes red, and her windows open up. She then walks down her hallway, heads toward her front door. She presses a blue button on the area the doornob is usually placed, and she watches as the door opens slowly.

After the door completely opens up, she runs hastily out the door and she sees the blue glow of Laser fire outside, then she cought another blue glympse, the hair of her brother Nero running in the distance! He appeared to be running from the city militia, yet again. Alis quickly ducked down to prevent herself from risking a shot from a stray Laser bolt. Nero then reaches his left hand to a metallic looking item; it appeared to be the hilt of the Landale family sword, while he wore the family shield on his back in case he could prevent some shots directed to his back. The militia then began to run hastier toward Nero; they were gaining on him quickly! Nero then tripped and landed flat on his face. The militia continued to run toward him, he appeared to be pushing himself up to his knees, then the squadron's leader, Commander Shocke muttered, "Surround him, he will be helpless at defending," and the militiants surrounded Nero.

He then got to his feet again and pulled out his family's short sword from its sheathe, it shone in the morning sunlight. "You want to fight the best of the best, eh? I can make you easily regret it, foolish followers of oh revered scum Lassic. Hah! I won't bow down to him!" Nero shouted with his sword out at Shocke.

Shocke then adjusted his helmet and then moves up his gun, took his left hand and said, "Don't show him the mercy Lassic shows anyone..."

Then Nero moved his sword behind himself, and lunged toward Shocke and he then flung the sword forward and attempted to cut him. Shocke simply sidestepped the slash and ran in, turning his gun around, and smashed Nero in the head with the butt of his gun. He fell down with a "Gah!".

Shocke then laughed sinisterly at this, Alis watched, fearing they won't go after her next. Still laying down, she pushed herself up to a kneeling position, she could watch anxiously without being noticed.

Shocke then said, "Well, lets beat this non follower into a pulp! He will learn when he is in Hell!" he said with a sinister grin.

Then one of the soldiers walked in front of the downed Nero, he picked him up, grabbed him by the shoulders, and kneed him in the face hitting his nose making blood spurt out and it got on his face and on the soldier's knee. The soldier then let go of him and he seemed dazed. After that, Shocke dropped his gun on the ground, walked in front of Nero, pulled back his right hand, clenched it into a fist, then grabbed Nero on the top of his head with his left hand, and punched him five times, then he appeared to have a bloody nose, bloody lip, bruises on his face, and a black eye.

Tears began to fall from Alis's eyes as she watched the beating of her brother. She could do nothing and then felt like she was crying for hours. After the soldiers cleared out, Nero then was barely alive after being brutulized. Alis approached him, with her tearstained face. When she got closer, the knelt down and places his head on her lap with him breathing heavily, "Brother, what have you done to deserve this?" she said with sounds of sadness in her voice.

"I...heard...something...and..said...something...I...should...have...n-n-n-never...said..." he said weak and faintly.

Alis then took his head into her arms and hugged him as tears fell on top of his unkempt blue hair. Nero then seemed to open his mouth and words barely came out, much of what he said was inaudible. Alis heard this much," ...a man...named Odin I...knew quite...well...has great strength...for the task...of defeating Lassic...and...Alis, my dear...loving...sister...take our...Anscestral Blade and...Shield...and cut Lassic down...for...me...and the other...innoscents..." after saying this, Nero peacefully closed his eyes.

Then Nero's heavy breathing could no longer be felt. Alis then said under her breath, cleaning up her tears off her face, "Brother, I will make sure your death is not in vain! I will overthrow Lassic, the dying wish of others such as you!" Alis then lovingly placed Nero's head on the ground, and she reached for her family sword with her left and the shield with her right. Then, walked back to her house. Upon entry, she walked down her hallway and went into her bedroom. When she walked in, places her sword and shield on her bed, gravitated toward her closet, and opened it. She then looks for her usual clothes. She takes them out. Alis then takes off her top. "I will make sure all of Lassics men will pay dearly!" she said as she reached for her gray shirt, and puts it on.

Then Alis said, "I shall vanquish the terror he brought to us", as she said this she took her shorts off and reached for her skirt and puts it on.

"He will feel the pain Nero once felt," she said putting her favorite boots on. She then puts her pink headband on. Alis then picks up her sword and shield, and walks out of her room, and toward the end of the hallway. She then reaches for the doorknob with her shield arm and opens the door. She sees an old bronze chestplate, she closes her eyes as she reaches for it. Gently putting her shield on her back, and her sword in its proper sheathe, the puts the bronze plate on. She was ready to begin her adventure, to crush the epitome of evil.

End of Chapter One----


	3. Chapter Two Warrior Odin

Chapter Two:

Warrior Odin

In the city of Scion, the man Odin is seen leaving ;a few civilians are following him. "Odin, the Meduca is not an adversary to be toying with...like the other monsters you have slain in past years. They are as powerful and formidable as Lassic himself, if you aren't careful; you may find yourself as a statue!"

Odin is a tall, sturdy powerful looking man of 28 years. He has short blonde hair, light blue eyes, large, bulging muscles, a powerful looking Iron Axe he keeps with himself in his right hand, Bronze Armor with Iron Plates, and large, thick, sturdy boots made of Laconia Fibers.

"Heh, don't you worry. Lassic is afraid to come down from that fabled palace of his. Besides, I will block the Medusa's face with my shield. Works like a charm I should say. Are you going to follow me all day, anyhow?" he said to the people. They then looked at eachother and thought," Hmmm...he has a point." They all then walked back to Scion. Odin then reached his right hand into his pocket and dug out his compass. "I need to go to the West...the cave by a dense forest." he thought to himself.

He than began to walk westward... as he appeared to have been walking for hours through plains, some shadowy figures come into view! Odin then hastily put his compass away and reached his right hand onto his back, and took his axe out to make sure he may be prepared for a fight...

As the figures neared, they appeared to be swarms of enraged bees. "A swarm, eh? Just great, they will be finished in a matter of moments." he thought to himself. The bees soon got close and began to make loud buzzing noises. Odin then began to place his left hand onto his axe's handle along with his right. "I might as well show these bugs how a real fight is won. Here goes..."

Odin then raised his axe up a bit to gain power for a swing. About a few seconds later, he then pushes his legs down and shoves up; making him jump up into the air. Then, he lowered the axe a bit to slash at the swarm. He then launched through the swarming bees and they all dissapated after the attack, heading in many different directions. "That settles that..." he then thought with relief, putting his axe back where it belonged (on his back) and then took his compass out again.

After about half an hour of walking, the cave came into plain view. Odin then hastily puts his compass away and runs toward the cavern. He soon was infront of the entrance, he peered inside, it was dark. "Good thing I keep these in handy..." He then reached his left hand into his pocket and pulls out what appears to be a flare. He takes it by the body, places the fuse between his teeth, and pulls it away causing the fuse to spark and then he tossed it in the cave.

The cave then well lit up, "I might as well be here for a short time, the Medusa won't be a tough as I heard it is." a rather quick thought of his. Odin then walked in and quickly reached for his axe with his right hand and then reached for his shield with his left. Oding then walked down a corridor; slowly and silently. He then heard something stirring about, he readied himself shouting, "Medusa, I know you are there. Prepare yourself to do battle!" He then heard a faint laughter, the then went to look but then quickly shielded his eyes with his shield to prevent himself from being petrified by the monster's gaze.

"Well met, Odin the Warrior." said a gentle sounding voice that had a sound of evil in it. He then lowered his shield and aimlessly pulled back his axe and slashed in unison of lowering. He felt something fly by his slash, to the left of it! The Medusa without a doubt! After it missed, he felt something hard hit him in the left side of his face. He sprung back upon impact and then his first reflex was to see what hit him. He then looked at the Medusa in the eyes on accident. "Aah...D..damn.." Odin muttered as he felt his flesh beginning to harden. "Ha ha! Now there, you stay put for a while. Don't get to comfortable, foolish one." He then growled as the horrible snake woman began to leave from view. Odin then completely became petrified...

End of Chapter 2----


End file.
